


The Rookie

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [15]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: The Judge - Freeform, The deputy - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: a short poem i wrote for my creative writing class about the rookie deputy of hope county!
Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314551
Kudos: 8





	The Rookie

There was always the Rookie.  
Dependable.  
Fearless  
A savior.

She was just a Rookie.  
Clean.  
Doubtful.  
Ex-military.

She didn’t want to be The Rookie.  
Cold.  
Violent.  
Killer.

She was no longer a Rookie.  
Judge.  
Jury.  
Executioner.


End file.
